April 1st
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: 1 April akan tiba! Hari April Mop! Benar. Tapi, ada sesuatu pada saat hari itu ... / "Selamat ulang tahun, cintaku ..." / Otanjoubi omedetou, Kinomoto Sakura-chan! SyaoSaku. Kind-of-drabble-fluffy. More warning inside. Thankies for reading ! Have a nice day :D / Cover by Nacchan Sakura XD


Li Syaoran menatap kalender di meja belajarnya, membiarkan mata cokelat ambernya menelaah kalender itu, "Ah ..." Gumamnya, "Besok 1 April ..."

.

.

**April 1st**

Warning : SyaoSaku. HighSchool!AU. Abal-abal. OOC? Typo(s)? Tidak sesuai EyD? Quick-pace. Quick-typing as Usual. Unbeta.

_Otanjoubi omedeto, Kinomoto Sakura-chan!_

Dedicated for **Nacchan Sakura**-san /no

.

.

Tuuuut ...

Tuuuut ...

Pemuda Hong Kong itu mendengarkan baik-baik suara yang keluar dari telepon genggamnya, berharap suara itu akan berhenti dan digantikan oleh suara kekasihnya.

"_Moshi-moshi? Kinomoto desu_," jawab suara di seberang sana.

"Ah, Sakura?"

"Oh?! Syaoran-_kun_! _Konbanwa_!" Suara riang segera memenuhi gendang telinga Syaoran, cukup untuk membuat Syaoran ikut tersenyum senang, "Apa ada sesuatu yang penting? Tumben sekali meneleponku ..."

"Ah, itu ..." Pemuda berkelahiran Juli menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "Sakura, apa saja jadwalmu untuk besok?" Tanya Syaoran.

"Eeeeh, aku tidak tahu ... Mungkin pelajaran seperti biasa, lalu, hmmm~ Tidak ada kegiatan klub, mungkin ..." Jawabnya dengan suara ragu.

"Oh, baiklah, aku akan menemui besok pulang sekolah ... Sampai besok, aku mencintaimu ..." Lirihnya dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"E-eh ... Aku juga mencintaimu ..." Balas Sakura. Lalu, sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Pemuda berambut cokelat hazelnut itu menatap ponselnya kosong, "Aku harus menyiapkan barang-barang untuk besok," katanya pada dirinya sendiri, lalu, diletakkannya ponsel berwarna hijaunya di meja dan pergi menuju dapur.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

"Ah, sial ..." Rutuk anak bungsu keluarga Li itu.

Salahnya sendiri yang berusaha keras untuk tetap terjaga tadi malam, dan lihatlah dia sekarang, terbaring di ranjangnya tanpa bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Bagaimana ini ...? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak untuk mengambil ponsel sekalipun ... Bagaimana ini ...?" Pikirnya.

Dengan berusaha keras, dilihatnya jam dinding yang tergantung di kamarnya, "Jam 7 ... Sial!"

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Kehidupan di SMA Seijo sangatlah normal, murid-murid yang mengobrol saat mengganti sepatu luar dengan sepatu sekolah, berjalan menuju kelas, mengerjakan PR di kelas, dan lain-lain.

Kinomoto Sakura adalah salah satu siswi SMA Seijo yang diam-diam memiliki banyak sekali penggemar, juga merasa dirinya hanyalah siswi biasa yang senang menghabiskan waktunya dengan para sahabatnya, keluarganya dan kekasihnya.

Tapi,

Di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 18, ia tidak bisa menemukan sang kekasih di mana-mana.

"Sakura-_chan_, selamat ulang tahun, ya! Ini hadiah dariku!" Girang Daidouji Tomoyo, salah satu sahabat Sakura.

"Selamat ulang tahun, ya, Kinomoto! Ngomong-ngomong, kautahu, sebenarnya asal usul kosakata ulang tahun itu berasal dari ..."

**BUK.**

"Ya, cukup sampai di sana, Takashi-_kun_ ..." Mihara Chiharu, kekasih dan teman masa kecil Yamazaki Takashi, segera menghentikan sang kekasih sebelum memulai ocehan tak jelasnya itu, "Maafkan dia, ya, Sakura-_chan_! Aku ucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu! Semoga di kelas baru nanti kita sekelas, ya! Ini hadiahku dan Takashi-_kun_."

"E-eh, terima kasih banyak ..."

"INI!" Muncul mata empat entah darimana.

"HOE! Na-Naoko-_chan_?" Ternyata, makhluk itu, Yanagisawa Naoko, salah satu teman Sakura juga.

"Aku membuatkanmu novel yang cocok dibaca untukmu! Meski aku ingin membuatkan novel horor sebenarnya, tapi, mengingat kau tidak suka horor, jadi ..." Jelas Naoko sambil berbinar-binar dan lesu. Ekspresinya berubah secara cepat.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak, Naoko-chan!" Senyum Sakura.

Semua teman terdekatnya sudah memberikan ucapan selamat padanya, tapi, ada yang hilang ...

"Syaoran-_kun_ di mana, ya ...?"

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Penantian Sakura sama sekali tidak berbuah hingga jam makan siang, muncullah sesosok gadis Cina dengan cepol dua yang khas.

"Meiling-_chan_!"

"Ya ampun, Sakura ..." Gadis bermata rubi itu memijat pelipisnya, "Pertama-tama, ini. Selamat ulang tahun! Aku berdoa yang terbaik untukmu, tolong jaga Syaoran baik-baik, ya!" Li Meiling, sepupu dari Syaoran itu langsung memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna merah ke tangan Sakura.

"Wah, terima kasih banyak, Meiling-_chan_ ...!" Sakura tersenyum lebar, hingga, "Syaoran-_kun_, ada di mana?"

Suasana makan siang itu segera menjadi canggung.

"Ah! Kautahu! Dia sakit! Dia terlalu memaksakan diri kemarin ... Bagaimana kalau kau menjaganya? Aku ada kerja kelompok yang tenggatnya besok dan aku akan mengerjakannya di ... Di ..."

Main mata dengan Tomoyo.

"Rumah Tomoyo! Ya, rumah Tomoyo!"

"E-eh ...? Jadi, aku?" Dengan gesit, sebuah kunci muncul di tangan Sakura.

"Tolong rawat dia, ya?" Meiling segera memasang wajah memelas.

Hening berkepanjangan.

"Eh? Ho-HOOOEEEEE?!" Butuh sekian detik untuk Sakura mengerti kata-kata Meiling tersebut.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Pemuda bermarga Li itu kerap kali menghela nafasnya berat, matanya yang berkunang-kunang hanya dapat menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna cokelat krem.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan langkah kaki mendekat.

"Ah ..." Suara yang ia keluarkan pun parau, "Meiling ... Apa kau sudah pulang ...?"

"Syaoran-_kun_!"

Manik amber itu membulat.

"Sa-Sa-Sakura?! Ukh! Uhuk uhuk ..."

Sakura segera bertindak cepat, "Ah, jangan memaksakan diri, Syaoran-_kun_, aku sudah membuatkan bubur. Setelah itu, Syaoran-_kun_ makan obat, ya? Aku juga membuatkan teh susu madu ..."

"Sakura ..." Panggilnya lemah.

"Hm?" Manik hijau emerald milik gadis itu sangat terihat hidup dan ... Menarik perhatian.

"Selamat ulang tahun ..."

"Ehehe, terima kasih banyak, Syaoran-kun! Aku sudah dengar dari Meiling-_chan_ ... Padahal, Syaoran-kun hadir di kehidupanku saja sudah merupakan hadiah bagiku ...!" Girang anak bungsu Kinomoto Fujitaka itu.

Mereka berdua saling tersenyum.

"Kusuapin, yah?" Tawar Sakura dengan senyuman malaikatnya.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

"Syukurlah Syaoran-_kun_ dapat tidur dengan nyenyak ..." Batin Sakura sambil membereskan piring dan gelas kotor. Lalu, ia mengenakan apron di balik pakaian rumahnya, "Baiklah ... Tadi, Syaoran-_kun_ memintaku untuk melihat isi kulkas, jadi, mari kita buka," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri sambil melangkahkan kakinya menyeberangi ruang tamu menuju dapur.

Segera dibukanya kulkas itu tanpa basa-basi, dan ...

"Wah?!"

Gadis yang berulang tahun itu menemukan sebuah kue ulang tahun yang berbentuk bunga Sakura dengan cokelat yang sudah ditulisi,

_"Selamat ulang tahun, Kinomoto Sakura."_

Matanya tidak berkedip saat menatap kue yang terlihat lezat itu, "Jadi, ini salah satu hadiah dari Syaoran-_kun_? Aku senang ... Tapi, ia harus membiasakan dirinya untuk tidak memaksakan diri!" Omel Sakura pada kulkas yang masih terbuka itu.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Kasur kamar Syaoran memang termasuk luas, cukup untuk menampung 2 orang. Entah apa yang terjadi, saat terjaga, ia mendapatkan Kinomoto Sakura yang tengah terlelap di sisinya. Mengeluarkan dengkuran halus yang memiliki nilai tersendiri bagi Syaoran.

Sebuah lengkung senyum terbentuk di bibir pemuda penyuka warna hijau itu. Dirinya sudah merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya, ucapkan terima kasih pada orang yang mau menjaganya hari ini.

Ia segera mengambil ponsel hijaunya dan mengecek jam (dan ada email dari Meiling, "Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa pulang. Ada Sakura yang akan menemanimu. Cepat sembuh, _koko_!") Syaoran menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan ini jam 23.58, masih tanggal 1 April.

"Padahal, aku ingin memberikan hadiah spesial ini," dikeluarkannya sebuah kotak kecil berisi cincin yang bertahtakan batu permata kecil, "Tapi, apa boleh buat ... Selamat ulang tahun, cintaku ..." Dikecupnya lembut pucuk kepala Sakura.

Mungkin lamarannya akan dilakukan pagi nanti ...

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

A/N : Jadi gitu deh! Cerita ini dibuat ngetik cepat & saat badmood (QwQ) Katanya, orang sakit yang dirawat pacarnya lebih cepet sembuh :v /oooh

Thankies for reading! :D

(Btw, saya malas ngatur waktu, dan kawan-kawan.) /disate


End file.
